


Remembrance

by orphan_account



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lone guardian wakes up in Pawnee after thousands of years but like all guardians remembers nothing of her past life.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This is first and foremost a Park and Rec story, which happens to takes place in the Destiny universe. For those unaware, one in around 200 million people are born with the ability to wield the light and after they die, a ghost can find them and bring them back to life as a Guardian. This allows them to wield the light but none (kind of) have any recollection of their past life. Keep in mind that if you are not familiar with Destiny this story may not be for you, but you can probably find enjoyment out of it anyways. 
> 
> This is my first story on this (or any) site so I greatly appreciate feedback on what I can do better with my writing. If you think I could do better on anything please tell me in the comments. While I appreciate praise (Which I dont think I will get too much of considering the quality of this work.) I appreciate negative feedback as well.

“Guardian. Eyes up guardian.” she heard a voice say. She rose from her stupor in a confused state as she saw the floating orb above her. “Guardian, I know you have no idea what's going on and I can explain later but right now but we have to move. There are murderous aliens on their way to kill us unless we can get backup from the city.” 

“Who are you?” The woman asked. “Who am I?” “Where are we?” The questions flowed as she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in a house that had long since fallen apart. She could see the sky through the roof and there was debris everywhere. 

“I told you, I can explain later but right now we have to move. I am a ghost and I have just resurrected you from the dead but now we have to go.” her ghost said. The new guardian stood up and after much more urging from the ghost headed outside. He was talking about getting a signal to the city but she had no idea what was going on. 

As they walked outside she saw a spaceship off in the distance heading towards them. “Is that our ride?” she asked her ghost. 

It looked up and saw the skiff approaching rapidly. It muttered something about this always happening before it started shooting at them. The guardian got the message and ran out the back of the house for cover. 

As the ship approaches them the guardian hears a crack split open the sky and she sees another ship fly in, firing at the skiff. “Yes!” the guardian’s ghost yells. “The champion is here.” As the new ship rains fire upon the skiff it retreats back to wherever it came from, not wanting to be blown to bits. “Those fallen skiffs are no match for golden age technology” says the guardian’s ghost as the ship lands in a field near them. 

In a shimmer of light an armor clad warrior appears under the ship. He takes off his bulky helmet to reveal a human face and walks towards them. “Hey” he yells to the guardian. “Are you the ones who called for support?”

“Uh, yeah.” she replies. “I’m Champion” the warrior states. “What's your name?” 

“I don't know. In fact I don't know who I am, or where I am or what is going on at all!” She is suddenly angry at the fact that no one had told her anything. Champion looked at her ghost, then back at her. “Well I assume you are a guardian, judging from the fact that you have a ghost, and that means that you died. Then you got like non dead from your ghost.” “Resurrected.” the guardian’s ghost corrected. “Yeah, that” Champion replied. “I am a guardian too. When you first get resurrected you don't remember anything. None of the guardians do. Instead we make new memories.” 

“Cool.” The new guardian says. “So we’re like zombies now?”

“Huh.” Champion thought for a moment. “I guess I hadn’t thought about it that way. But yeah. Like space zombies with superpowers.” Champion’s face lit up as he said this. “I am a Titan so I get a lot of armor and stuff and I can kill a lot of bad guys by smashing my fist on the ground.” He then turned to look at her and she noticed her armor. 

“What am I wearing?” she asked, still clearly confused. Champion looked at her armor, then thought for a minute. “Well you don't have as much heavy plates and stuff like me so I don't think you are a titan. And I don't see that wrist band thingy on your arm so I don't think you are a warlock. And you have a cloak so I think you are a hunter. But sometimes Titans have cloaks too so I don't really know. I only got revived like a month ago so I am still not that good at telling the three apart.” 

“She is definitely a hunter” her ghost tells Champion. “Awesome!” Champion replies and he goes on to explain life as a guardian to her. 

 

“And another cool part of being a guardian is that you get to keep all the cool stuff you find out here. Like I found this really long stick and I get to keep it now!” Champion finally took a breath as he paused to think about the other cool stuff he found. 

“Hate to interrupt you two, but Champion, your ship’s engine and transmission are down. I told you before you can't put weapons on your ship. It will fry all the systems when you fire it.” Champions Ghost is always bugging him about stuff like that. Don't eat that alien matter you found, don't put that grenade down when it is primed. Stuff like that. 

“Well sorry if I want my ship to be awesome.” Champion replied to his ghost. 

“Well great. Now we can't take off and that fallen skiff might come back to finish us off. I think I saw some supplies over near the center of the town. If we walk down there we might be able to repair the ship enough to fly. That warp drive is shot until we can get the mechanics to take a look at it.”

 

As Champion and the new guardian walked into town she questioned him about the origin of his name. “I don't really know where it came from. When I came back to the city my ship was attacked by Fallen. The engines or some of that ship crap got broken I guess and I had to fly it back on low power or something. It was actually pretty cool, I pulled into the hanger in the tower and I land just in time because as I pull in the power to the stuff that makes the ship fly goes down and the ship falls about 10 feet. My ghost said I must have been the champion of flying because any slower and we would have died. I guess the name just kind of stuck. It just felt right.” 

As Champion finished his story a thought occurred to him. The new guardian didn't have a name yet. When he mentioned the thought to her she thought for a moment then she told him that he could call her November. 

“November, that's a weird name.” Champion remarked once hearing this. “No weirder than Champion.” She responded to him. “Besides, I like weird.” She looked over at him after this remark and saw him staring ahead without that happy look on his face she had gotten used to. Quickly though he snapped out of it and the normal, happy Champion returned.

 

“You know I was actually revived here too.” Champion told November after a while of walking in silence. “Right over there in that street. Maybe we knew each other.” 

Champion’s ghost butted in at this. “Actually the probability of you two knowing each other is considerably higher here than most other spots on Earth. Judging from the atmospheric data I collected on our flight in and the last date records were published it looks as though around the year 2016 a factory of some kind exploded, resulting in the death of most people in the town. Form then on it seems that no one has lived here in thousands of years. But that doesn’t matter. Guardians can’t get their memories back ever so it’s best to just let it go.” 

“You do look really familiar.” November remarked. “And your name. It feels like I should know it.” 

Champion didn’t know how to respond to that as he too felt like he should know the guardian he was walking beside. He had only been a guardian for about a month or two and he had no recollection of his past life. It didn't bother him too much as none of the other guardians in the tower seemed too concerned with it but he had heard rumors of others remembering who they were. Some gunslinger that died at Twilight Gap went out and found a large amount of information about her past life. And he heard legends about another mysterious hunter with this really cool gun that knew who he was. But no one had seen him in years and many doubted that he was still alive. Most guardians chose to find a new identity and not worry about who they were. Other than those two very special cases there had never been a guardian that just remembered their past. Besides, who needs memories when you can fly and make indestructible fortresses of death everywhere. 

November was still concerned. She had no idea what this light stuff everyone was talking about, she didn't understand how she was brought back from the dead, she had no idea what they were looking for, and she had literally hundreds of questions. She also had no idea who she even was. She was also slightly worried about her new friend, Champion. He seemed happy and like he knew what he was doing but when she looked in his eyes she saw that something was missing. Like he wasn't whole or that he was broken. 

When she questioned him about it he thought for a minute but quickly dismissed the question saying he couldn't remember what was wrong. They walked in silence for a while after she asked that. November discovered that she liked silence but she grew bored of it and wanted to know more about Champion. 

November decided to question Champion to see if he had found any cool stuff out in the wild. He seemed to like talking about the large stick he found so November thought this might cheer him up. 

Her question seemed to do the trick as he proudly showed off his array of shotguns, rocket launchers, rifles, and other miscellaneous objects. He was especially proud of a small toy construction worker. Champion thought it was the best because it looked like him. Most of his stuff looked foreign and mysterious to November, he even said some of it he stole from the aliens, but when he got to a small pistol he had tucked in his belt November felt like she should know it. Champion explained that he found it when he got revived in the house November woke up in. He told her it was called a mosquito and that his ghost said it was pre-Golden Age. Champion’s ghost butted into their conversation about how the thing was pretty much trash as it shot too small bullets and was old and rusted but Champion told him to back to scanning for the supplies. He then offered the gun to November saying that every guardian needs a good gun and the fact that he found it in the house she got revived in means she could have it. As she held the gun in her hand she felt like she should know it. But she put the thought out of her head quickly. It was probably just being one of the gunslinging warriors Champion had told her so much about.

November thanked him for the weapon and stowed it in a hollister in her boots. Despite it being heavy and hot, she had to admit that the armor seemed like it was built for carrying weapons and sustaining damage. As if he could read her thoughts (which might have been possible, it was a crazy day) her ghost told her that he had built the armor from the basic blueprints and materials he could transmat from the tower. He said the armor was designed to be mobile but wouldn't block too many bullets before falling apart. He then advised her not to get shot. November was starting to not like her ghost. 

 

 

It was only a few more minutes of small talk and discussing guardians with Champion before they arrived at the building the ghosts were talking about. They walked up the stairs before Champion’s ghost popped up again. November decided to question the ghosts about all the teleporting and disappearing later. 

“Champion, I’m detecting large traces of Ether near us. I believe that…” BOOM! He was cut off as a rocket crashed into the wall next to the two guardians, sending debris everywhere. “Fallen Devils Inbound. And a Spider Tank.” 

Champion pushed November and her ghost inside the building. “I can handle them, you get the supplies and meet me back here. Go!” he shouted at her before shutting the door and grabbing his rocket launcher off his back. 

November’s ghost popped out of nowhere again and started talking. “November, we have to get those supplies and get back to Champion quickly. He may need our help. I marked a route to the supplies on your radar. Hurry.” 

November sprinted down the halls along the pathways her ghost marked on her HUD. As she ran further and further inside the building it felt more and more familiar. She ran past one room she was certain she knew but there was no time to stop and look at it. Champion needed her help. 

Finally November came across the room her ghost had marked and found the supplies. It looked at them for a little while and November almost yelled at it because it was taking so long. Then the supplies all vanished much like how Champion suddenly appeared under his ship when he found her. She really needed to know how they did that. 

She asked her ghost if they could leave and then sprinted out, to help Champion. As she was running November slipped on a liquid in the hall and did a faceplant on the ground. She heard her helmet crack and fall off her head, rolling away into a small wooden stand next to her. As she rushed to retrieve it she felt like someone punched her in the stomache. She knew this place. She just didn’t know how or why. She looked at the broken picture frames with the faded images she couldn't make out. Then she looked at the last one, the only one that wasn’t faded beyond recognition, and she remembered.

 

Meanwhile Champion was in a fight for his life. Swaths of fallen were mowed down as Champion put bullet after bullet into them with his rifle. He had expended most of his ammo trying to destroy or disable that Spider Tank that was shooting explosives at him. He moved from cover to cover picking up bullets that the fallen had dropped and the tank was almost destroyed. A couple more shots should do it. Champion sprinted up to a tough looking fallen before ripping its face off with some well placed shotgun pellets. He was not prepared for the next one, however, as the vandal’s shock blade made a nice gash in his armor. He cringed at the pain before sending the alien flying with his fist. Having superpowers was pretty cool. Champion allowed himself a second to reload his weapons before sprinting out from behind the debris where he was hiding. Not a second too soon, he thought as the tank placed a red laser pointer on it and annihilated the cover with a missile seconds after he left. 

Champion was about to head down the steps and finish the tank off once and for all but he heard a voice call out a name behind him.

“Andy!” she shouted and ran towards him with a piece of paper in her hand. He knew that name. It felt so right to him but he couldn't remember as he turned to look at her. Then he saw it. Her helmet was off and she was running towards him holding the Pawnee Summer Catalogue in her hand. The one with their picture on the front. 

He remembered. He remembered their wedding, he remembered eating turkey chilli off of frisbees with her, all the pranks they pulled on Jerry, all the days by the shoeshine stand, the songs he wrote for her, everything. 

“APRIL!” Andy shouted as he sprinted to her and called upon the traveler’s light to shield them against the red laser pointed on her chest. As they reunited after thousands of years under the purple glow of Andy’s shield the two had never been happier. With the missile exploding around them Andy couldn't help but think back to his wedding vows as they stood there, embraced in the spirit of remembrance.

**Author's Note:**

> To all the other people who know a lot about Destiny Lore, yes I know that guardians can't get their memory back. Bray didn't ever get hers back and Malphur is special because he was made a guardian when he was still alive. But if special cases like Shin can happen then maybe Andy and April can be a special case.


End file.
